


Demonic

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Demonic Possession, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to retrieve Derek... sometimes life pelts him with lemons and sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic

Stiles glared at the canines in front of him. "You know this is not funny. There is a demon on the loose and you are playing with the wolves. Your mom is _not_ going to be happy when she finds out about this; and she will, because I am going to rat on you."

This only made ALL the wolves restless. Which was the last thing he needed. "Damnit all to hell," he grumbled as he grabbed the first wolf and looked into his eyes.

"Go home, home, get out of here." He muttered as he dismissed three of the wolves. "Black eyed dog, pretty sure you’re the demon. Stay, Talia wants to talk to you. If you try to run, she will rip your throat out, without finding out why you are fucking around in her territory. You leave; you… have a lot of explaining to do. Were you going to confront the demon on your own? Even your mother would have waited for Deaton or me. You? No, you have to prove how macho you are. Do you know how lucky you are that I found you before he decided to possess you, you dumb ass. I have a change of clothes for you in the jeep, haul it before your mom get here. You Mr. Demon have been patient. Can you transform into a humanish figure without possession? No, of course you can't."

Stiles pulled out his phone and grumbled as he dialed. "Mrs. Hale, I found Derek and the demon, neither are harmed. The demon said he could not transform to speak. So you need to grab Deaton and bring him before you come and get it. Okay, see you soon."

He sighed as he put away his phone. "You know, sometimes being a junior Emissary is a headache," he explained to the wolfish demon. "On the flip side, sometimes you see something to make it worth your while."

Stiles (and the demon) were still laughing at Derek when Talia and Deaton showed up. It was _not_ his fault that the only clothes Peter had packed was gold Hammer pants and a black mesh shirt. The only thing he had ever depended on the man for, was laughs (usually at Derek's expense). Yeah, sometimes life made lemonade out of those lemons for you.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 39 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Black Eyed Dog by: Nick Drake


End file.
